Normie
A person that literally not a single other group likes nor wants to be associated with and unfortunately make up a vast majority of humanity. Normies aren't even fit enough to become newfags, so much so that even newfags think these guys aren't welcome. no matter which form they take, they are generally seen as a bad omen when first spotted and beacon the beginning of the end for a thriving or growing community. They are usually referred to as "NPC's", "wageslaves", "SJW's" "summerfags" and many other names. they also may just simply be referred to as "cancer", being synonymous with their affect on a person or a community. They are seen as too stupid, too basic, too "normal" and too "far-gone" to ever be granted respect by or entry into the community and are effectively vilified and dead-weight within it. Normies tend to be leeches or profiteers who exploit the exploitable elements of the community for personal or social gain, caring very little about sculpting or fostering a community or a place for themselves within it. A newfag, in direct contrast, will simply carve out a fair place for themselves to grow within a community without damaging it or exploiting it. The most dangerous type of normie is known as a "sleeper normie". A sleeper normie is a regular normie that somehow does manage to convince oldfags and then perhaps the wider group of newfags that they uphold the values present within the community. A sleeper normie is most often always invited to the community by an oldfag, and because of this, manages to ascend past the newfag phase. The truth being; they only uphold these values, say these things or make these statements when it's directly beneficial or does not impact themselves. A sleeper normie has managed to go undetected for some time, and although a normie has now earned a foothold or reputation within the community. This can infect some newfags and lead to a degradation of the community. As normies are spotted, debunked, dismantled and destroyed by even the weakest newfags, normies eventually leave far more bitter and spiteful due to their failure to manipulate. There are in modern times communities filled with normies that seek to recreate, remould or retaliate against this system that would always see them excluded and remain ineffective. As normies cannot effectively hope to create or invent, as they fall below even the lowest echelon of newfag, they attempt to steal or claim things as their own, wrestling things away from the true creators. The general normie agenda is to discredit, dismantle and destroy a community by downplaying it's effectiveness, standing, affect and control which usually has the paradoxical effect of rallying more people to the side of the underdog. These normie communities are places where rational, reasonable, logical or sensible people cannot hope to exist. This is the true extent of unmitigated control by normies a hivemind of corruption and hatred that seeks to destroy all dissenting opinions. Normies are effectively useless and ineffective as influencers within the community, to the point where they make all other groups collectively cringe, laugh at or be disgusted by them. Even newfags seek to distance themselves from normies. It is very difficult for even a newfag to take a normie seriously as they talk about normie topics, hold normie opinions or act like an normie would. They sometimes attempt to market or create products, turn the community into their product, steal things or take from others. invite others without permission in order to be further exploited often at the expense and longevity of the community, sacrificing the community for their own menial, lackluster or temporary profit whilst oldfags vacate. Normies also tend to argue or talk down to newfags in vain attempts to push agendas, which they will win when the original community is outnumbered by additional normies. They are the key reason why communities fall apart and subsequently die; and for a community to thrive, normies must always be excluded and eradicated when discovered. One of the easiest and most effective methods to prevent normies from joining the community is making a verbally hostile barrier, this may include sexism, racism or homophobia with the only intention being to prevent the normie from creating a family-friendly or approachable marketplace for their agenda. When identified they are cut out like a cancer. they actually tend to leave communities based on their own stupidity, culturally-asserted morals and culturally-asserted dogmas which they only believe in because they were dumb enough to accept them whether that is a sign of being younger or less open to free-thought, whatever reason makes them ineligible, incompatible and unwanted. The sad reality and truth is, that there will always be normies and all anyone can hope to accomplish is to create barriers that stop them from corrupting or dismantling communities.